Omnivore and Disturbance
by kimikissu07
Summary: Chapter 8: "Well, you see, when Kana-sensei is pissed off or when something important to her lost or was taken, she goes to her God-like mode and went on a killing spree," Momo explained with her monotone voice, but how her eyes soften is noticeable. R&R.
1. First Meeting: Bloody

**Title:** Omnivore and Disturbance

**Chapter Title:** First Meeting: Bloody

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Character/Pairing:** Hibari/OC

**Summary:** "Baka! I'm not a herbivore! I'm an omnivore! Anyway, please help me!" she said that. The first sentence she said to me on our first meeting. 'No one wants to disturb my sleep, and everything that concerns me, but this girl just came around.. doing that.'

**Spoiler:** Nothing at all. Just plain fangirling.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Hibari or anyone that concerns KHR. But Akira Amano did. I just own Kana-chan.

**NOTE:** this fic happen after they go back from the fututre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its a normally peaceful day in Namimori. While Hibari is asleep at the Nami-chuu rooftop, he could hear everything, singing birds, whispering wind, and loud noises.

...

'_Loud noise_?' Hibari can hear it, loud, really loud noise.

'_What's happening down there?_' Hibari stood up, annoyed.

"Whaaaa!! Help me. HELPPP!!" loud, feminine voice filled the peaceful school ground.

It's holiday, and there's no classes. So where did that voice come from?

Hibari look down the rooftop. '_A girl? Why is she in here?_'

"Whaaa!! Stop following me! Please! I'm already tired! Stop! HELPPP!" the girl said while running in circles.

A cute little dog is following her. While barking.

"Neeeee! Please stop now! I will cry if you don't stop! STOOPPP!" she scream her lungs out, but poor dog don't understand her a bit.

'_A noisy herbivore. That's it. She disturb the peace in here_.'

"Hey, herbivore, stop screaming. You're disturbing the peace in Namimori." Hibari said, calmly. After jumping from the rooftop. Well, he's capable of doing something like that.

"Baka! I'm not a herbivore! I'm an omnivore! Anyway, please help me!" she said, while panicking. "Please help me. The cute little puppy is following me. Please make him stop! Im scared!" now, she crying.

'_Poor puppy, so, someone hates them.'_ he thought. How could something so cute could scare girl. '_She's a girl, I thought girls like cute things_.'

Hibari eyed the dog, then, he caught it. "Arf, arf!" it's licking his cheek. '_How nice, this is why I'm not against small animals_'

"Whew, thanks for the help. I thought I'll die while he's chasing me. I'm dead tired!" she said while sitting and catching her breath. " And what's your name?"

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird, who just pop out of nowhere, is now singing his owner's name.

"Wow! So cute! A small bird that talks! Sugoi! Is he's yours? Hehehe, I'm Kana, Kana Kurosaki. Nice to meet you." she said, then, she bow. "Etoo, what's your name?"

Hibari just eyed her, not saying anything.

"Hibari! Hibari Kyouya!" Hibird flew, while singing the Namimori hymn.

"Hibari? Kyouya? Who's that? The bird? Hmmmm.." she paused, she looks like she's thinking, until.. "Aha! Your name is Hibari Kyouya! I'm really a genuis! Ahahaha! Ah, Nice to meet you, Kyou-chan!" she said cheerfully.

"Kyou-chan? You give you the permission to call me that?" he glared at her, giving the most scary look he ever give. "You mere herbivore."

"I already told you, I'm an omnivore! I eat both vegetables and meat! And I'll call you what ever I want. Hmpp!" she said, as she pout her lips.

"Hmmmm. Wow, you're really challenging my patience, don't you? Even if you're a girl, I can still bite you to death." he said, getting ready for a fight.

"Yare, yare. I think I'm getting on a fight. I don't actually think that my second day here in my new town is bloody." '_And I think this guy doesn't want to be defeated._' "Well, I think it can't be help."

She walk to the nearest tree, put down her bag, and get something in it.

'_Two sticks?_' Hibari thought. Two sticks, just like his tonfas, but without handles. "You're going to fight me with those sticks? Hmm. Don't care, as long as I can still bite you to death."

"These? It's not just simple sticks. In my country, it's a weapon. Well, it doesn't concern you anyway. Lets get started."

With a short silence, the fight starts.

'_Amazing, he can go with my fighting style. Wow. This is going to be fun._' she thought.

With her fighting skill, no one ever win over her, even go against her. That's Kana Kurosaki, the famous '100 billion dollar genuis combat beauty'.

With amazing feature, angelic face and well-trained body for fighting, she live up with that name.

And now, she's fighting with amusingly, good fighter and (i'd like to admit it) good looking man, known as Hibari Kyouya.

'_I'm going to research about him_.' she thought, a good fighter like him is hard to find nowadays.

"You're good." she said to him. "I want to know you more." she flirting, she knows that, and she also know that he's not caring about it.

"Che, I'm not interested." he said, he really don't care anyway.

They stop for awhile, catching their breath, then, before they could return to what they are doing, a voice is heard.

"Hibari-san! Ah! Hibari-san, Reborn wants to--! Ahh, sorry. I think I'm interrupting something.." Tsuna, who just coming to them, is now leaving. It's so obvious why.

"Ah! Tsunayoshi Sawada! It's that you?" Kana, who looks like she already forgotten about the fight with Hibari, asked Tsuna.

"Ah.. yeah. Why? Do we met before?"

"No, but, I'm hired to train you and your guardians. I'm Kana Kurosaki. Nice to meet you." she bow, showing respect to her new boss.

"Hey, we're not finished yet. And you said something about that baby."

"Yeah, Reborn wants all the Guardians to gather. It's a meeting, he said something about that."

"Eeeee.. He's also a Guardian? This is really interesting." Kana said. "Well, I think, we need to pospone our fight, Kyou-chan!"

"I'll really bite you to death."

'_What is Reborn thinking now?_' The Tenth generation Vongola boss, is sensing some trouble, not even using his Hyper Intuition, he's really great, isn't he?

"Hehehe, my job is going to be fun."

'_No one wants to disturb my sleep, and everything that concerns me, but this girl likes just came around.. doing that._' Hibari thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh yeah! Chapter 1, finished! How's that? Reviews are welcome. Wait for the second chapter. tnx!


	2. 100 Billion Dollar Genius Combat Beauty

**Title:** Omnivore and Disturbance

**Chapter Title:** The 100 Billion Dollar Genius Combat Beauty

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Character/Pairing:** Hibari/OC

**Summary:** "Now that everybody is here, I'm going to introduce your to your new home tutor.". Tsuna and the 6 other Guardians is now facing their newest nightmare.

**Spoiler:** Nothing at all. Just plain fangirling.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Hibari or anyone that concerns KHR. But Akira Amano did. I just own Kana-chan.

**NOTE:** this fic happen after they go back from the fututre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh.. Boss, is this your.. headquarters?" Kana asked.

They ended up on a small, not-so-grand house, in other words, the Sawada household.

"Ahhmm. It's not, it's my house." Tsuna answered, a little embarass.

"Ohh. Sorry. Hehe"

"I hate crowds.." Hibari finally speak.

"Ahh.. H-Hibari-san, Reborn said it will be just quick! Please stay calm." Tsuna said, while opening the door.

"Cioassu! I'm glad you made it, Hibari. Come in." Reborn, who's just in the entrance that time. "Ah. You're early huh?" he said to Kana.

"Of course, it's a request from the best hitman in the world." she said, smiling brightly.

"Well, please come in. I'm going to introduce you to everybody." he said to Kana, and now entering their 'headquarters'.

"Now that everybody is here, I'm going to introduce your to your new home tutor."

"Home tutor? What for? We're already strong right? What is this Reborn-san?" Gokudera said.

"Ohh. This is going to be fun." Yamamoto, who sat beside Gokudera and Tsuna, said.

"Baka! This is not a game, y'know?"

"Hai,hai, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, stop it." Tsuna already stop the threatening atmosphere. The this-house-will-blow-up-any-second-if-you-dont-stop-this atmosphere.

"STOP THAT TO THE EXTREME!" the extreme guardian, Ryohei, who sat at the back of the trio, is acting like a referee in a boxing match.

"Eeee, Tsuna, I want some candy. Give me some, give me some." the cow-suited 5 years old baby said.

"Boss, what are we doing here?" Chrome, who's suprisingly there, said.

"I hate crowd" and last, but not the least, he's strongest guardian Hibari Kyouya, said.

So, you see, the 7 Guardians are all in the Sawada residence at that moment.

"Okay, let's get started. Meet your new home tutor, the 100 Billion dollar genius Combat Beauty." Reborn started.

"Nice to meet you, everyone. I'm Kana Kurosaki. Your new home tutor."

"Ja, I'll going to introduce everybody to you. Everybody, please line up." Everybody, except Hibari, line up. Well, he's not the type that will obey such a commandment.

"This is Tsunayoshi Sawada, you must already know it, he's the boss and the Sky ring holder. He use gloves."

"Yeah! I already research something about him. He's a legendary man, you know?"

"I'm not that great.. you know? hehehe..."

"This is Gokudera Hayato, Storm ring holder. Also known as Hurricane Bomb Hayato. He use bombs and dynamites."

"Che."

"Ahhh.. "

"This is Yamamoto Takeshi, Rain ring holder. He uses sword. And i think, he'll be a great hitman."

"Yo! Nice to meet you."

"I dont heard any hitman who uses swords, but if he become one, he'll be on the history."

"Sasagawa Ryohei, Sun ring guardian, uses his bare hands as weapons."

"Nice to meet you TO THE EXTREME!"

"He also has extreme spirit, ne?"

"This is Lambo, the Thunder ring holder. The most annoying, stupid cow hitman. He's useless."

"He's cute.."

"Eeee. Onee-chan, do you have some candy?"

Whack! Lambo's head is doubled? no, it's injuries?

"This is Chrome. Mist ring holder. Uses illusions."

"Nice to meet you. Aren't you feel out-of-place because they're all boys?"

"No, Mukuro-sama is always with me."

'_Eh?_' What's that mean? Is that god?

"And you must already know him. Hibari Kyouya, cloud ring holder, strongest among the guardians. He uses tonfas."

"Yeah, we just fight a while ago. Before, Tsuna see us. And suprisingly, he's good."

"So now, you know everybody, you can start your training. Tomorrow."

"Hai, hai! Tomorrow, please go to the vaccant lot, just near this house. At 10:00, sharp, I'll punish those who will be late."

"HAIIII!!!" everybody answered.

'_This is going to be great_.' Kana thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You see, there's nothing really going in this chapter, that's why I'm already doing chapter 3 now. Reviews, and tnx for reading.


	3. Thoughts about Her and Hidden Trainings

**Title:** Omnivore and Disturbance

**Chapter Title:** Thoughts about Her and Hidden Trainings

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Character/Pairing:** Hibari/OC

**Summary:** "Reborn, what do you know about Kana-chan?" Tsuna ask. "She's scarier than Lal." and Reborn said that.

**Spoiler:** Nothing at all. Just plain fangirling.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Hibari or anyone that concerns KHR. But Akira Amano did. I just own Kana-chan.

**NOTE: **this fic happen after they go back from the future.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yare, many things happen this day. What are you thinking, Reborn?" Tsuna ask.

They're having dinner at Tsuna's house, everyone go home early.

"Kana is the perfect tutor you need. You become stronger, but there's many things that you can only do when you're in danger. That's what you'll practicing from now on." Reborn answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Speed, fast thinking, longer time spent with Dying Will mode, even with Ten Year Bazooka, and new techniques. That's what will Kana teaches you. She'll improve them all."

"Reborn, what do you know about Kana-chan?"

"In the world of mafia, she's known for her perfect combat skills. In fact, supposed to be, she's the head of COMSUBIN, but, she turn down the offer. She said Lal was more suitable. Strong-willed, hard woman, she said, Lal can fit in the position. But, the truth is, she's scarier than Lal."

"W-what? She's scarier than Lal? But, she's do not do things Lal done to us. Like 60 times slapping and others. Lal is scary when she said commands, but, Kana-chan is calm."

"You're not even start the training. You can't say that. If Lal hears you, you're dead."

"Eeeee..."

"Tomorrow, you'll see, she more than you expected. Do you know why she's called the 100 billion dollar genuis combat beauty?"

"Well, that's a long name, but i don't."

"Genius, best adjective to describe her. She can uses any weapons, swords, guns, even your gloves, she can uses that, but, she has one herself. She is great, even without any weapons. And she's way smarter than Gokudera. No one can buy her, she beautiful and good at fighting. That's why."

"Wow. She's that good."

While eating, Tsuna observe something.

"Eh? Where's I-pin and Bianchi?"

"Oh. I-pin-chan and Bianchi have receive an invitation. They said, they are staying in someone's house for two nights for a lesson." Mama told Tsuna.

"E. Why? Reborn, what's the meaning of this?"

"Maybe she'll train them. And, I think, not only I-pin and Bianchi, but the others too."

"Who?"

"Kana"

"Why? Others? You mean Kyoko-chan and Haru?"

"Yeah. I think she had something in her mind."

"I hope they're just alright."

"Don't worry. Even if she's a fighter, she's also a girl. She also does what other girls do."

"I hope so."

"Ja, don't worry too much. She's a reliable person."

--------------------------------------------------------

Earlier...

While on the Kurosaki Residence..

"Ne, old man. I need you to help me pick up these people, nicely, and bring them here." Kana said while giving the list of 6 girls that has connection to the tenth generation Vongola boss.

"Yes, Miss Kana." said the butler, Yamino-kun.

"Let's go"

Sasagawa Residence.

"Kyoko, I think this is for you. I got this in our gate." Ryohei said. Giving Kyoko a piece of paper.

"An invitation?" Kyoko read the content.

'_Good Day, Kyoko Sasagawa, is invited to join the self-defense tutorial with other students for 2 days. Please come at the park, 8:00 pm, someone will pick you up by 8:15. Kana Kurosaki._'

"What did it say?" Ryohei ask.

"It invites me to join a self-defense tutorial." Kyoko answer. "But I don't know if I will join or not."

"You should join to the extreme! You need to know how to protect yourself!"

"You think so? Hehe. I think I should do that I will be as good as my brother." Kyoko said with a bright smile. Ryohei know she's doing it, not only for herself, but also for him.

"Yeah."

Miura's Residence.

"Haru! You've got mail!" Haru's mother call her.

"Eh?" curious, she open the letter and read it. 'Invitation?'

"Ne, Mama, can I join self-defense lessons?"

"Of course, I should enroll you to a tutorial but I don't see any promos, why do you ask?"

"This letter invites me to join. Can I go?"

"Yeah, how much?"

"It doesn't say anything about the payment."

"Eh. Okay. When will the lesson start?"

"Later, I should go to the park at 8:00. It's already 7:30. It'll be good for 2 days."

"Do you think it is just a prank letter?"

"I don't think so, there's a name. Kana Kurosaki, do you know her?"

"No, but I think, you won't know until you go to the park."

"Yeah. Okay. I'll be arranging my things so I'll just go to the park and won't worry for anything later."

"Okay, be fast. You need to take a bath and eat. Okay?"

"Okay!"

Sawada's Residence.

While Nana Sawada is cleaning the house while waithing for the rice to cook, the doorbell rang.

"Ah. Good evening, how can I help you?"

"Can you give this to Bianchi and I-pin?" a man in black give her 2 envelops. "Thank you." after the man said that, he leaves the house.

"Bianchi! I-pin, there's mail for you!" Nana go inside the house and give the envelops to the two girls that resides in their house.

"Mail! Mail!" I-pin happily reach for the envelop, same goes to Bianchi.

"Invitation?" Bianchi uttered and then, read the message for them. When she read what is written at the end of the message, she decided to go.

"Maman, I think I-pin and I need to go to this. It says that thre's a self-defense lesson for girls. And I think we should go. It'll be just for 2 days."

"That's great, We, women, should know how to defend ourselves! Teach me after you come back, Okay?"

"Okay. Let's go, I-pin."

"Hai!!"

8:06 pm. At the park.

"Eh?" Kyoko and Haru said together.

"Kyoko? Haru?" Bianchi, who is the same as them, is shock.

"What are you doing here?" Kyoko said.

"There's an invitation to me that says I'm joining a self-defense tutorial." Haru answer.

"We are also ask to join it." Bianchi said.

"What a coincidence! Me too! But, are we the only students that are attending it?"

"Maybe." Bianchi said. '_But I don't think its a coincidence. It's all that Kana's doing. This is something that concerns Tsuna and the others._'

"It's almost 8:15, do you think someone is really going to pick us up?" after Kyoko said that, they hear some noise.

A car stop in front of them. Then, a man, who looks like a butler, step out of it.

"I'm Yamino Kazuma, I'm the one incharge in picking you up. Does everyone have the invitation?" the butler said.

"Wait! Is it just the 4 of us?" Haru ask, puzzled by what it happening.

"You are the only four who go here, that's why, you are the only students that we wil teach."

They hand out their invitations and go inside the car.

"So, let's get going."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they enter a huge gate, a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair greet them.

"Good Evening, I'm Kana Kurosaki, your tutor for learning self-defense. Nice to meet you all."

They said their names and exchange greetings.

Kyoko speak. "Is this where we are doing the training?"

"Yes, it's also my headquarters. This is where I do some business-related things and relaxation. And training you is also a part of business."

"Training? I need some training too?" Bianchi ask.

"Yes, that's why you are also called here. But not as tough as theirs, you are more skilled than them. In some times, I will ask you to help me in training them. I will also train Tsuna and the others, so I'm not always here. I need you to look after them. And train as well."

"Okay."

When they reach the house, maids and servants lined-up to welcome them.

"Good evening. Welcome to the Kurosaki Residence. Please make yourself at home."

"Wow. I feel like a princess." Kyoko exclaimed.

Well, who wouldn't? Having 24 servants to serve you and a grand mansion with girly look and sparkling with golds and silvers. Exactly what our mother tells us about the houses in fairytales.

"Hehehe. Let's go, I'll take you to your room. I, mean, our room."

"Hahi?! Our room? You mean, you're sleeping with us." Haru exclaimed.

"Yeah. Well, we're all girls, so there wont be any problems. And my room is enough for 5 persons to fit in. So I think its okay like that."

"But, letting us sleep in your house is enough, we don't need to sleep with you. You're doing us the favor of training us for our safety. I think that's enough." Kyoko said.

"It's okay. Im the one who thought about it. I think I was the one who's unfair here. I just went to your house and say that I want to train, not thinking about your conditions."

"N-no, its ok. I also think that it'll be fine like that, but don't you think it's too much" Haru ask.

"No! It's really ok. Here we are."

They stood behind a door, white door. And then, Kana open it.

"Wow. Its cute." everyone said in unizon.

"I-pin is happy. Thanks for inviting me." I-pin said.

"You're welcome."

A big room, mostly colour pink. Girly, and grand. with big bed at the upper center, study table with cabinets beside it. A huge cabinet on the other side of the bed for dresses. On the other end of the room, there are a white piano, and some other instruments like violine, cello, flute and guitar.

The room has two big windows, with a perfect scenery of garden and sunset outside.

"You can put your things on the cabinet. There are empty spaces there, you can use it."

When they open the cabinet, they are more amazed. Colorful dresses, casual clothes and shoes are all arranged in color, not just that, in rainbow color.

"Amazing. Your clothes are beautiful and well arranged." Bianchi said.

"Hehe. Thank you, then, arrange your things, so, we can discuss some things."

'_This is where the whole thing starts_.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You see, the're no HibariXKana thing in this chapter, i'm thinking that I will make an extra chapter where I will describe Kana and anything about her.

That's all. Reviews and thanks for reading. :)


	4. Training the Natural Hitman

**Title:** Omnivore and Disturbance

**Chapter Title:** Training the Natural Hitman

**Genre: **Romance/General

**Character/Pairing:** Hibari/OC

**Summary:** Two other tutors come to train them. We will discover more about Kana's past. Chapter 4: Training the Natural Hitman.

**Spoiler:** Nothing at all. Just plain fangirling.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hibari or anyone that concerns KHR. But Akira Amano did. I just own Kana-chan.

**NOTE:** this fic happen after they go back from the future. Ohh, mary-sue, hahaha. I decided to put some flaws in her personality so it won't be like that. And she's not a mary sue..

She a...

* * *

**10:00 a.m.**

"Sorry, everyone. We really need to wait for them.." Kana said with an apologizing look.

"Them? Who?" Tsuna said.

"Hmmm? It's a secret~.." Kana winked.

It is their first day of training under Kana. Reborn told them to focus and do their best it their training.. which make Tsuna uneasy. Reborn never do that.

"Ah! Here's one! Momo!!" Kana waved her hand towards the road. They follow it and saw a serious, smart looking, small, and cute girl walking towards them. She introduce herself to them.

"I'm Momo. Nice to meet you all, Vongola." She said in monotone voice. Her deep voice runs a chill on their spines. She turn to Reborn and give him a small nod.

"Momo, it's been a while." Reborn said. "Where the other?" he turns to Kana.

"SENSEI~.." They heard a girly voice and try looking for it.

"Above you." Kana said, looking up to the sky. They also look up seeing what they never imagine before.

"Hiiii!! The girl is flying with an umbrella!" Tsuna panicked. The girl landed just few steps from them.

"Good morning. I'm Elizabeth. Please take care of me." the girl who just call herself as Elizabeth smile at them.

"Eli, we will be the one who'll take care of them." Momo said.

"Hehe, sorry, sorry." She look at Reborn, their eyes met and give him a small smile.

"Now that we are complete, I'll give who will train you."

"I thought your the one who-" Gokudera said.

"I can't teach you all at once. Now, if no one will object, here's the line up. Momo-chan will train Gokudera-kun and Ryohei. Eli will train Yamamoto and Chrome-chan. And I will train Kyo-chan, lambo-chan and Tsunayoshi-kun. Now, shall we start? The first to trian is Yamamoto."

* * *

**PART 1 {Yamamoto Takeshi}**

"Haha! Thanks in advance for training us." Yamamoto said in his cheerful voice that made Elizabeth blush.

"E-eh? I-it's not that I run all the way from Italy just you train you." Elizabeth denied, puts down her lavender colored umbrella and get a sword. "Let's start. Voooiiii!!"

"E? You're the one who talk right? I thought I just heard Squalo.." Yamamoto said in confusion.

"Hehe. I can imitate Squa's voice. Like.. VOOOIII!! You shitty brat. Bring it on!" Elizabeth said with a smirk on her face. "Oh yes, please don't use your ring."

"Eh? Why?"

"We need to start on basics."

"Yosh!" Yamamoto run to her, preparing his first attack. " Shigure Soen first offensive style: Shajiku no Ame."

Elizabeth watch for a second, quickly move, jumps up and avoided the attack. She landed behind Yamamoto quickly turn around run to him and ready for a attack.

" Shigure Soen first offensive style: Shajiku no Ame."

"What? Eizabeth-san can do that too?" Tsuna said, confused.

"Haha! Eli is a great sword welder too. But..." a sad look crosses Kana's face while keeping an eye on Elizabeth fight ".. she stop on learning more. If you can see, Eli's movement is not as flawless as Yamamoto's."

"Why?"

"I don't know..."

Yamamoto completely dogded the attack. Their swords met, making a hard noise. They pull back. Yamamoto quickly move near Elizabeth.

"Shigure Soen third offensive style: Samidare"

_'This is bad..' _Elizabeth thought.

_'Here it comes..'_ Kana, who is watching, thought.

Yamamoto slashes diagonally, Elizabeth became alert but she remember that style. When he drops the sword midway, Elizabeth jumps back, preventing the sword to touch her.

"That's enough." Elizabeth declared.

"Eh?" Yamamoto said. "That's very short."

"Tsk, tsk. Kana-sensei, We just need to improve his speed.." Elizabeth touches her chin with her index finger "... movements and his techniques."

"His techniques? What are you saying?" Tsuna asks.

"If you watched closely, I predicted about his last attack. We just need to straighten some flaws in his movements."

"Haha. Is that so?" Yamamoto said with his hand scratching the back of his head.

"Okay, Gokudera-kun is the next!"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm very sorry! *kneels down and looks at you with puppy eyes* It's been.. one, two, three.. seven months since since i've updated this fanfic. Sorry! I was struck by a long time writer's block.. Haha! I think we need to wait for some chapters to know who Kana-chan really is. And please welcome, our new characters, Momo-chan and Elizabeth

Hahah! Then, please give some reviews.


	5. Training the Smoking Bomb

**Title:** Omnivore and Disturbance

**Chapter Title: **Training the Smoking Bomb

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Character/Pairing:** Hibari/OC

**Summary:** "It's payback time. Bazookas are always my favorite weapon." Momo fired it at Gokudera. It's not that easy to escape it, what can Gokudera do?

**Spoiler:** Nothing at all. Just plain fangirling.

**Disclaimer: **FORTUNATELY, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or else, Shounen Jump will get bankrupt. Haha!

**NOTE:** Like I was always saying [or typing, whatever], this fic happens AFTER they defeat Byakuran [if ever they defeat him], win the Choice game and rescue Uni. And Kana isn't a mary-sue. Haha!

* * *

**[PART 2: Gokudera Hayato]**

_Type, type, type._

"Oi, aren't you going to put down that laptop and train me?" Gokudera said with his husky voice.

"No, you're too weak. If I fight with you now, you'll just going to die." Momo said, not even bother to look up to Gokudera.

"Che, then, I'll just kill you." Gokudera magically light up his bombs and throw them at Momo. It create a huge BOOM and dust to fly everywhere.

Cough, cough. "M-momo-san!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Oi, show pity to a little girl to the extreme!!" Ryohei added.

"No, no need." The clouds of dust have completely settled down, revealing the unscratched Momo who now holds a bazooka.

"Wha-!" Gokudera exclaimed in confusion.

"It's payback time. Bazookas are always my favorite weapon." She fired it at Gokudera.

He decided to run, but it follows him.

"What the?! It's following me!" He run faster and faster but his energy is draining. It explode.

"Well, Kana-sensei. Speed, stamina, weapon and inteligence. That's all." Momo walk under the tree, sat down and continue to type.

"T-that's fast. Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna run to Gokudera, taking his head on his lap.

"Tenth, I'm sorry I've failed you." Gokudera said before passing out.

"Let's bring him to the hospital!" Yamamoto rush to them.

"No need, that bazooka Momo fired has Sun powder on it. It can heal the bruices on his body. See?" Kana said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Waa.. That's right. Let's just carry him under the tree." Tsuna help in carrying Gokudera with Yamamoto.

"Agya~ Is he dead? He looks so pathetic." Lambo said while picking on his nose.

"Lambo! That's bad to the extreme!" Ryohei shout at Lambo.

"W-Wha? Lambo-san doesn't do anything! Why are you shout at me!" Lambo shout back with teary eyes.

"Because that's bad!" Ryohei explain.

"To.. le.. rate! Whaaa! I can't!! Stupid Ryohei, stupid!" Lambo cries while pulling out the bazooka out of his afro head.

"L-lambo! Don't!" Tsuna tries to stop him, but it's too late.

"Yare, yare. What's happening here?" Adult Lambo asks.

"Now that you're here, I can train you now." Kana said.

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter done. Hahaha! I hate that Lambo doesn't really doing something heroic both in anime and manga. I love his 'Gyahahahah!' laugh. Aww... so cute. Sorry for not having Kyoya and Kana scenes maybe, after the first day training. Haha! Please give some reviews. I really need it to know if you want me to continue this story.

Is it crazy? Is the situation just hazy? Is it dummy? Is the state just rummy? Yeah, everything is Just a joke!


	6. Training the Annoying Cow Hitman

**Title: **Omnivore and Disturbance

**Chapter Title: **Training the Annoying Cow Hitman

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Character/Pairing:** Hibari/OC

**Summary: **"Ah! Ka-kana-san! Why are you here?! You supposed to be in your-" Lambo was cut off by Reborn, of course. "Don't say unnecessary things, idiot!" Reborn said with a smirk.

**Spoiler:** Nothing at all. Just plain fangirling.

**Disclaimer:** FORTUNATELY, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or else, Shounen Jump will get bankrupt. Haha!

**NOTE:** Like I was always saying [or typing, whatever], this fic happens AFTER they defeat Byakuran [if ever they defeat him], win the Choice game and rescue Uni. And Kana isn't a mary-sue. Haha!

* * *

A little recap about the previous chapter..

_"L-lambo! Don't!" Tsuna tries to stop him, but it's too late.  
"Yare, yare. What's happening here?" Adult Lambo asks.  
"Now that you're here, I can train you now." Kana said._

* * *

"Ah! Ka-kana-san! Why are you here?! You supposed to be in your-" Lambo was cut off by Reborn, of course.

"Don't say unnecessary things, idiot!" Reborn said with a smirk.

"Oh. Ten years before huh? Yare yare, I almost reveal a secret. Sorry." Lambo apologizes. "So, why am I here?"

"I'll going to train you. Hehe." Kana said.

"Kana-chan!

"Train? Let me guess, about the Ten Year Bazooka right?" Lambo asked.

"I suppose you already mastered that."

"Yes, but it's not successful if my younger self don't know it."

"I thought so. It seems like I don't need to train you, but your younger self needs it. Go back on being a 5 year old now!" Kana said with a commanding voice.

"Roger! Later." With that, Lambo switched back on his idiot 5 year od self.

"E? Haru? Kyoko? Where's my candy????!!!" Lambo whine and cries. Kana walk up and carry Lambo ten steps from them, far enough to hear their conversation.

"It seems like that idiot cow is with the stupid woman and lawn head's sister." Gokudera said after recovering from his own training.

"Oh! Gokudera-kun you're up. Thank Godness.." Tsuna said, thankfu about Gokudera's condition now.

"Lambo-chan, do you want candy?" Kana said while waving a pack of candy on her hand.

"Aye~ that's Lambo's favorite! Yes! Yes." "Then, can you give me your Bazooka?"

"No! Boss said I should never hand in to other people!" Lambo insists.

"Can. I. Have. That?. I'll kill you if you don't give it to me." Kana said in an un-Kana voice. "S-scary. Lambo-san don't want to!" Even if he's treathen, he doesn't hand over his family's treasure. What a brave idiot.

"Then, I'll give you this, you'll give me that." Kana's back in her old self.

"O-okay." Lambo hand over his bazooka.

"Thank you, Lambo-chan." she carry Lambo again, now with mouth full of candies. "We just need to make him bravier, stronger and a little repair in his bazooka."

"Oi! Aren't that Bovino family's weapon?"

"We'll be sending this back in the Bovino family and then let them repair in themselves. We won't be seeing Adult Lambo for a while. I think training Kyou-chan is-"

"I've been waiting for this moment. I'll bite you to death."

"You're too excited, Kyou-chan. It's good that I carry my sticks around." Kana said.

* * *

**A/N: **This is what you're waiting for [if ever you're really waiting for this] Hibari vs. Kana! It'll reveal a bit of Kana's side, but not all. Haha! See? Kana isn't that good at all times. Hahah! I wonder if I change the chapter title? Because Lambo doesn't really train in this chapter. Man!

Two chapters in two days? Hahah! I'm happy that ideas are flooding in my head, but m=not that great. Hayyy... Please give some reviews. Thanks for reading!

"Ah! Ka-kana-san! Why are you here?! You supposed to be in your-" Lambo was cut off by Reborn, of course. "Don't say unnecessary things, idiot!" Reborn said with a smirk.


	7. The Continuation and the Arrival

**Title:** Omnivore and Disturbance

**Chapter Title:** The Continuation and the Arrival

**Genre: **Romance/General

**Character/Pairing:** Hibari/OC

**Summary: **"Let's make a deal, Kyou-chan. If ever I win this fight, I have all the rights to call you Kyou-chan, okay? And to hug you and to kiss you anytime I want."

**Spoiler:** Nothing at all. Just plain fangirling.

**Disclaimer:** FORTUNATELY, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or else, Shounen Jump will get bankrupt. Haha!

**NOTE:** Like I was always saying [or typing, whatever], this fic happens AFTER they defeat Byakuran [if ever they defeat him], win the Choice game and rescue Uni. And Kana isn't a mary-sue. Haha!

* * *

A little recap about the previous chapter..

_"I've been waiting for this moment. I'll bite you to death."  
"You're too excited, Kyou-chan. It's good that I carry my sticks around." Kana said._

* * *

"Let's make a deal, Kyou-chan. If ever I win this fight, I have all the rights to call you Kyou-chan, okay? And to hug you and to kiss you anytime I want." Kana said with a wink.

"You'll never win against me." Hibari confidently said.

"Duh."

And then, they started. Sounds of wood crushing against steel are heard. Like a wind, Hibari attack Kana furiosly. Like a feather, Kana dodge Hibari smoothly. They repeat the actions like there's no end. Then a small sound of crack, and the next thing they knew, Kana's weapons are already broken.

"Y-you, you broke it!" Kana's stunned figure slowly broke down and gathers her precious- now broken - weapon.  
"Eh? It.. broke?" Yamamoto said.  
"No way.." Tsuna eyed with disbelief.  
"Oh no, not now.." Elizabeth hold her head with her right hand and move her head left to right.  
"Why?"  
"Something very terrible will happen, I'm sure Kana-sensei will regret if it happen.." Elizabeth looked at the still stunned Kana.  
"But, it's not that we can stop her from doing it.." Momo finally speak.  
"What are you saying?" Gokudera, not knowing where's the whole situation will lead, ask.  
"Just watch." Momo turns away from the screen of her laptop and her eyes landed on the trembling Kana, no, trembling because of anger and controlling of temper.  
"Y-you.. You. I can't hold back anymore.. YOU ODD PERSON! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?!!" Kana stand up, pointed an accusing finger to Hibari, who's at the moment is just staring back at her.  
"O-odd person?..." Tsuna said with his (=o=) expression.  
"Kana-sensei, stop it!" Elizabeth tried to stop Kana by covering her hands to Kana's mouth just to be sent off flying back to her recent place.  
"YOU ALWAYS ACT SO COOL AND MIGHTY BUT YOU'RE JUST A PERSON WITH ABOVE THE ORDINARY STRENGHT! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!!" It seems like Kana exploded, fire is clearly visibe on her eyes, ready to attack anytime.

And she jump high, and seems like she will give Hibari a good kick on his chest. But she failed, of course. She knew that she can't kill this man by just using her body, she need a new weapon. She was a expert in holding any weapon, wheter it was tonfas, sticks, swords, bow and arrow or whip. Yeah right, whip. Why didn't she think of that?

"Eli, get me that klutz's weapon." Kana said while dodging Hibari's attacks. Elizabeth throw it and she caught it, quickly releasing the whip, catching the holder in her hand. She stopped the just in time, it didn't even touches her.

"Hmm.. Pretty tough." Hibari calmly said.

"YOU ALWAYS CALL PEOPLE AROUND YOU 'HERBIVORES' EVEN IF THEY ALSO EAT BEEF AND PORK!"

"She's as loud as lawn head." Gokudera, being irratated because of the high pitch scream, said.  
"Oiii!! I heard that octopus head!" Ryohei shout back, he make it loud and loud to the limit.  
"SHUT UP! It's already noisy so stop talking out loud." Gokudera snap, he covered his ears with his hands, the two people are trying to kill his sense of hearing.  
"You're doing it too to the extreme!" Ryohei shout, louder, reaching his voice's limit.  
"Haha! It's pretty lively here." Yamamoto said while placing his index finger in his ear.  
"She can fight while talking that loud?!" Tsuna said but he can't even hear his own words due to Kana's words and the two loud people arguing behind his back.  
"YOU LIKE SMALL ANIMALS BUT YOU HATE CROWDS! THATS SO WEIRD! WEIRD PERSON!" Kana continue slashing her whip on Hibari's tonfas.  
"Stop yelling you're disturbing the peace in here." Hibari said, it seems like he's being pissed off too.  
"SHUT UP! I'LL YELL AND SHOUT AND MAKE NOISE AS MUCH AS I WANT!!" Kana hold her hand up, ready to unleash her last and winning attack. But a hand stopped hers, bring it down and behind her back. And the man speak.  
"I can't possibly allow any person to copy my fighting style." Dino get the whip and release Kana.  
"Dino-san!" Tsuna exclaimed.  
"Come on, calm down, Kana." Dino places a hand on Kana's head, patting it.  
"This is so surprising." Tsuna said.  
"You shouldn't be, Tsuna. Everyone in mafia is related." Reborn smirked.  
"It can't be!!" It means one thing. More trouble.

* * *

**[O-M-A-K-E]**

Tsuna: Ahhmmm.. Dino-san, how did you get in here without us noticing you?  
Dino: Haha! Bro, Kana's voice is louder than my car and our footsteps.  
Kana: Shut up, klutz. Go to the ocean, let a shark bite you, die, go to hell and never come back.  
Dino: *ignores Kana, goes to Momo.* *act like a host* Hey babe, tell me the three words that will put me on fire.  
Momo: *doesn't even look up* *act like a rock* Go to hell.  
Dino: TT_TT  


* * *

**A/N:** So yeah, finished~ Hahaha! I was planning to make the trio [Kana, Momo and Eli] as a yandere, kuudere and a tsundere. But I fail. I hope I can make them far from a Mary-sue. Arggg.. So please give some reviews. I really need them to know if somebody's even reading this fic. Thank you.


	8. The True Kana

**Title:** Omnivore and Disturbance

**Chapter Title: T**he True Kana

**Genre:** Action/Humor/Romance

**Character/Pairing: **Hibari/OC

**Summary: **"Well, you see, when Kana-sensei is pissed off or when something important to her lost or was taken, she goes to her God-like mode and went on a killing spree," Momo explained with her monotone voice, but how her eyes soften is noticeable.

**Disclaimer:** FORTUNATELY, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or else, Shounen Jump will get bankrupt. Haha!

**NOTE:** Like I was always saying [or typing, whatever], this fic happens AFTER they defeat Byakuran, win the Choice game and rescue Uni. And Kana isn't a mary-sue. Haha! This is now an **AU fic** because of the manga. Haha! Also,** I deleted the Kana information chapter** because I think it will get on the way so forget all the things you've read in that. Haha!

* * *

A little recap about the previous chapter..

_"Come on, calm down, Kana." Dino places a hand on Kana's head, patting it.  
"This is so surprising." Tsuna said.  
"You shouldn't be, Tsuna. Everyone in mafia is related." Reborn smirked.  
"It can't be!!" It means one thing. More trouble.

* * *

_

"Yo! Tsuna, how's the tutorial going?" Dino asks.

"Hmmm.. It's not what we expected," Tsuna said honesty.

"Well, Kana's so unpredictable, please bear with her. Haha!" Dino laugh.

Then a crack is heard.

"GYAAAAAAAAA~ What the- KANA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??" Dino asks while holding his deformed hand.

"Don't touch me with that dirty hands of yours, you mere klutz," Kana said with a deadly glare for Dino.

"Hmp. Now you're here, I'll bite you too to death," Hibari holds his tonfas and ready to launch to Dino but Kana get in the way.

"I'm your opponent, odd person,"

"Stop it now, Kyoya," Dino finally speak up after rising from the insults that Kana throw to him.

"Bite her to death after the training. Kana, I want to train Kyouya myself. Please get your hands off him," Dino said with confidence.

"Heh~ Fine. Be sure to get him stronger so I can defeat him next time," she turns to Hibari "Remember the deal, okay? Kyou-chan," she smirk.

"Thanks, then Reborn and everyone, we'll be going. Later my love~" He wave to the stoic Momo and gone far away with Hibari.

"Fuck, will you just die?! Geez. So, Who's next to be punished?" Kana shot them a glare. She begun to walk towards them and they were taken back. Then, Reborn jump and it's too late for Kana to dodge so she was kicked on the face. She passed out.

"Kana-sensei!" Elizabeth rushes towards her and carry her.

"Well, you see, when Kana-sensei is pissed off or when something important to her lost or was taken, she goes to her God-like mode and went on a killing spree," Momo explained with her monotone voice, but how her eyes soften is noticeable.

"She's not a heroine in a game, you know? But it's true. Kana-sansei is always like this. She might have a split personality but she's fun to be with," Elizabeth giggled.

"She's partly like Tsuna but not like him at all," Reborn said with a smirk.

"What's the same with the two of us? I'm not like her at all!" Tsuna panicked and embarrassed.

"You both have a split personality,"

"Hiiiieeee!! I don't have that! Oh! Kana-san, you're awake!" Tsuna said.

"Oh? What happened?" Kana saw her sticks lying on the ground. "They broke huh? Hibari Kyouya is really a man with power. I'm looking forward for a good match with him," Kana smiled.

_'Ohh... She's back to normal,' _the Guardians thought. Kana stand up and said that they will continue tomorrow.

"Hmp. Let's end the practices today. Tomorrow, we'll have Ryohei, Chrome and Tsuna. Dismissed," Reborn said.

* * *

It's my birthday today! Happy birthday to me! Here's a present for all of those who are reading this fic, thank you very much! Sorry for not updating and thanks for reading. Please give review for me to know if there's still people who read this fic. Thanks!


End file.
